


Advanced Kissing

by amdnj



Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amdnj/pseuds/amdnj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Alan wanted was to eat Takoyaki.<br/>Why was everyone busy?</p><p>Small scene of Makoto/Takeru, Shibuya/Narita, and Onari/Akari.</p><p>Small scenes that hint at sex but nothing too graphic.<br/>Once again kinda cracky</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advanced Kissing

It was noon. It was noon and there was no one in the kitchen or the common area. There was no prepared food. No plans for lunch. No communication about what he would give to his body to stop his body from trying to kill him. Nothing. It wasn’t even as if he could go into the kitchen and make something. They didn’t have anything he even remotely knew how to make. And he was banned from attempting to try to figure it out after setting the stove on fire once. The other time what he made tasted so awful that it was even worse than Onari’s supposedly healthy meals.

Anything that made him want to die from taste alone was not healthy.

At this rate, Alan was going to starve to death.

…Perhaps he should just seek out someone for food. He could walk to Fumi-Baa and get Takoyaki. However, if Akari had found out that he did that by himself he would get lectured again. He would have to eat something else….or he could convince Makoto to bring him to get him Takoyaki. That way Akari would yell at Makoto and not him. Ah yes, he was getting better at this human thing.

But where was Makoto? Maybe his room. Yes, that was the only place he hadn’t checked. The room he was staying in. And so Alan began his quest for the Takoyaki.

When he approached Makoto’s door, he vaguely remembered something about having to knock. But honestly, he didn’t care that much about that. It was a human convention he would focus on after lunch. He went to turn the door knob, and when he did…he heard Tenkuuji Takeru?

He wasn’t sure if Tenkuuji Takeru would be on his side or Akari’s side. This could pose to be a problem.

As he opened the door, he was faced with the sight of Makoto on top of Tenkuuji Takeru on his bed. Neither of which were clothed at all. Both looked like they were covered in sweat which was honestly confusing? He had been yelled at several times for letting himself get sweaty and smelly so why were they doing this? What was the point…?

Takeru let out a sound and dragged his nails against Makoto’s skin, who let out a sound and moved to bite at Takeru’s shoulder. There was already a barrage of marks on his skin. Most likely made the same way? This seemed like an advanced form of the kissing thing he had tried previously. As disgusting as the level of sweat and strange the amount of marks were….it was strangely….nice? He didn’t really understand but he felt heat pool in the center of his stomach…he wanted someone to make him make noises like that.

Maybe later. After Takoyaki. Food first. This advanced kissing was not necessary for survival. Probably? After all, he’d lived this long with only basic kissing. But he knew he would not live as long on not eating lunch.

If he couldn’t get Makoto to take the blame for Takoyaki, he would have to convince two under Onari to say they gave him healthy food and go with him to get Takoyaki. They were easily intimidated by him. Though this plan had a chance for failure. They were also terrified of Akari. Not that he could blame them. She was hard to deceive.

Okay, so Makoto was busy, but that was fine. He was going to go to the monks and have them help him get Takoyaki more or less lecture free.

Or he would have, if when he opened the door he wasn’t met with one of the monks, the one with glasses, pinning the other to the wall. The one against the wall was more or less missing almost all of his clothes. He too had a series of marks on his skin and grabbing at the other. They seemed to also be involved in this advanced kissing thing. Was there some human event happening today that he seemed to not have noticed?

The warm feeling builds in his stomach….What if he pinned someone to the wall like that? What if someone pinned him to the wall? Kissed every inch of his skin.

Great…he was now hungry and experienced a feeling he couldn’t ask about because everyone was too busy with this advanced kissing.

That meant he only had two options. Or three but Onari wasn’t an option. He could go get Takoyaki and deal with Akari’s wrath. Or he could ask Akari for a decent type of food that didn’t seem like it wanted to kill him….

And so he went to find Akari…

The lab was where he knew she would be. Most likely trying to understand something about how his world worked. He understood that feeling well. Not understanding and desperately trying to figure out how things worked. And if Akari wasn’t so….full of lectures he is sure she would be someone he liked to interact more with.

As he went up the steps, he stared at Akari pinning a mess of orange fabric – ah no Onari – against the wall. He had heard a lot of sounds come from the monk, but honestly, nothing that sounded like this. He didn’t want to hear any more of it either.

So he stormed out quietly, which is something he does fairly well apparently.

He was going to starve to death. All because it seemed like today was National Advanced kissing day. Or he could just go out and grab Takoyaki himself. After all, everyone was too busy, there was no way anyone could be upset at him for getting it again. Right?

And just as he went to leave, Kanon enters the room. Ah. That’s right. There was also Kanon.

“…Prince Alan is something wrong?” She frowned holding a stack of books in her arms. She had been out to someplace to buy something she enjoyed reading. He vaguely remembered it in their conversations…

“Everyone is too busy advanced kissing to feed me what they lecture me about instead of Takoyaki….” He pouted, or not because Alan claims that he never pouts ever. “So I have decided that I will go get Takoyaki anyway. No one can lecture me.”

“…..Advanced Kissing?” Kanon spoke slowly trying to understand just what he was saying. “What exactly did you see….?” There was no way that he was talking about…

“It was like kissing. But less Clothes mostly. And Biting. And sweat.” Alan wrinkled his nose explaining. “It made me feel weird too. More inconvenient human customs that are confusing…”

Oh. Kanon immediately knew what he was talking about, and couldn’t help but laugh a little. “Oh, did you walk in on Onii-Chan and Takeru….did you not knock first?” Alan was still really bad at that.

“Walk in on…?” Of course he walked in on them. What else would he have done sprinted in on them? How else does one enter a room?

“You walked in on them fucking.” Kanon looked around carefully as she said that word. It wasn’t something she usually said. She’d never said it in front of anyone. No one was supposed to know she knew words like that.

“….Fucking….?” Alan repeated the word slowly. He’d heard this word before but not in this context.

“Yeah. Don’t worry.” She took his hand smiling. “I’ll explain everything to you, but first, let’s go get some Takoyaki! Don’t worry I’ll make sure Akari doesn’t say anything~”

Perhaps Kanon should be the one he goes to from the start.

…

Several boxes of Takoyaki and hushed explanations later.

“MAKOTO PUT WHAT IN TENKUUJI TAKERU’S WHAT” Alan jumped up spilling a piece of Takoyaki on the floor. “But that’s where—“And Kanon covered his mouth quickly.

This was going to take awhile.


End file.
